


Home Is Where

by Flakeblood



Series: October Prompts 2020 [26]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, No one talks about their feelings, October Prompt Challenge, Pining, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Richter had been nothing but a nuisance to Alucard, ever since they met. How could Richter possibly tell Alucard about the feelings inside him? How could he tell him to stay?
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Richter Belmont
Series: October Prompts 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Home Is Where

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27: Pining with an unhappy ending

Richter had never again wanted to feel like he wasn't in control of himself. He wanted clarity, understanding, and an ability to act. Not the cloudy sense he'd had while controlled within Dracula’s castle. 

Richter wanted control of himself, yet here he stood, watching Alucard ready himself to leave and could do nothing.

It made sense logically--Richter couldn’t wield Vampire Killer anymore, as the whip had decided him unworthy. Alucard was leaving to find a proper family to hand it off to, one related to the Belmonts, who could watch over it--and in emergency wield it--while they found a solution which would allow the Belmont family to use it once more. It made sense for Alucard to leave. But...

A horrible, heavy, twisting feeling had taken its place within Richter’s heart and stomach, making him feel almost too ill to eat. A million words bubbled and frothed within his mind, but his tongue was weighed down and his throat too clogged to allow any out.

Nothing he said would make the dhampir stay.

So he watched as Alucard slipped on an overcoat over his broad shoulders, deftly placed his gloves over slender fingers, and gently pulled his hair around his neck to get it out of the way of his traveling cloak.

His eyes were serious, as they usually were, but seeing the long lashes brush against his cheeks, his head tilted down, he looked sad.

Richter wondered if perhaps Alucard would miss him.

“Got everything?” his traitor mouth finally said.

Alucard nodded. Richter didn’t know how to follow it up. His hands brushed through his own hair, longer than he was used to wearing it, messier than the controlled waves and curls which cascaded down Alucard’s back like a waterfall.

“I hope it works out.” Richter offered a lopsided smile. “You know, so it doesn’t take too long. Maria’s going to miss you.”

Alucard picked up his traveling bags. “There’s no telling how long it will take to set up a family properly, with the knowledge and backups needed to use the whip and act as protectors.”

The floor could use a good cleaning, Richter thought as his eyes landed on it. “I guess so,” he said to the wooden planks.

“...I will write.” Richter looked up as Alucard shouldered his things. “It would be best if you both were kept up to date on my progress.”

“Right.” Richter felt the stone in his heart sink lower.

And with only a few more pleasantries, he was gone. Richter stood in his front door for a long time, watching the shadows from the trees grow longer and longer.

When the sun disappeared and the night took over, with the low moaning of the wind through the trees, the words finally coalesced on Richter’s tongue. And to no one at all, he whispered, “Thank you, for everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uuurgh, I felt so sad writing this. :'c My poor bbys. Talk to each other! You both want to stick together so say so!  
> But then I wouldn't be filling the prompt. ahhh well...  
> Someday I need to write something where adult Richter gets to be happy. ^^;;
> 
> Next time will be happier! See you then!


End file.
